


The Speakeasy

by Just_Lars



Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Lars/pseuds/Just_Lars
Summary: Hello :DThis text act's as a kind-of introduction to the series/AU I plan to create and is also obligated to set the tone I wanna use. Basically the whole thing takes place in the late 20s/early 30s in the Prohibition time and will feature a lot of our loved Anime characters in different roles. So you should at least know the anime to not get spoiled. Anyway, this fic is also dedicated to a very good friend of mine, Moose. So I made her the protagonist. Other stories might include characters from the anime or other OCs as the main character. Feel free to DM me with any special ideas. You're also free to publish works inside the universe yourself, it would make me really happy since this Idea got some fans under my friends on discord :DSo, I hope you enjoy the short introduction :3
Series: Don't get caught, it's Prohibition! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110152
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Speakeasy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> This text act's as a kind-of introduction to the series/AU I plan to create and is also obligated to set the tone I wanna use. Basically the whole thing takes place in the late 20s/early 30s in the Prohibition time and will feature a lot of our loved Anime characters in different roles. So you should at least know the anime to not get spoiled. Anyway, this fic is also dedicated to a very good friend of mine, Moose. So I made her the protagonist. Other stories might include characters from the anime or other OCs as the main character. Feel free to DM me with any special ideas. You're also free to publish works inside the universe yourself, it would make me really happy since this Idea got some fans under my friends on discord :D
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy the short introduction :3

Moose knocked five times against the door, paying attention on how long and short pauses between the knocks where. Afraid, that she might got it wrong, she kept her breath. But seconds later, the door got opened from the inside, and a big blond guy ordered her in. "No cops followed you?". "N...no, nobody!" Moose stuttered, that guy sure was frightening, but she assumed that was the reason why he guarded the door in the first place. "Okay, go. Just mind the stairs" he said, before continuing to read on his newspaper. Moose realized that she had kept her breath tight until now, and so she released it in a somewhat eased blow. It was her first time here, but so far it went better than expected. As she approached the room downstairs, she could hear voices and...music?

The second door in front of her swung open, and revealed a room, stuffed with messy tables and chairs, a little stage was build up on the left side of the room, made of pallets and boards. On it, a small band was playing some swing, the singer, currently not so busy since the pianist was doing a solo, nodded into her direction with a smile on his face. The room was filled with smoke, and as Moose approached the bar at the other end of it, small swirls where following her shoulders. As she reached the bar, the young woman behind it smiled at her. "Can I get ya somethin'?".

Her hair was blond, and knotted together to a bun. "Ah, you're new, aren't ya? Nah, it's okay. Some booze and your head will clear". "But...". Moose was about to say something, but the woman cut her off. "No but's. Since you're here, you're free to drink. And since ya such a handy girl...". She smirked at her. Seconds later, a short glass with a transparent, brownish liquid was placed in front of her. "...this one's on me!". Moose smiled thankfully, even tho she had never tried any alcohol before. But since she turned 21 last month, she thought at least a try wouldn't be that bad. She put the glass onto her lips, leaned her head back and emptied the glass in one.

The moment she thought that it wasn't that bad, the spiciness kicked in and brought her eyes to tears, before she started coughing, trying to get rid of that burning feeling in her throat. "Gosh..thats...not how I imagined it..." she gasped between her coughing. The girl behind the bar started laughing. "Oh...that was your first right? Should've trained before coming here!". She continued laughing before she continued. "Nah, just messin' with ya. I like to see virgins like you react to their first drink". "How did you know it was my first?" Moose said while panting. "I could spot it from here. The whole way you behaved while entering the room". She smiled. "The name's Kohaku. I'm working here. Guests also used to order their drinks right away. No chit-chat. Nice to see that you're different, Also there are not so many ladies 'round...". She sighted. "But enough of me. What's your name if I may ask?". "Moose..." she replied, blushing a bit. That woman was so self-confident and out-coming. What even was this place? She remembered the friend who told her about that place. " _It's called_ 'Stone World' _by its owner. I was there once, and I think you're gonna like it!_ ". That made her curious enough, and a one-time visit in a speakeasy couldn't be bad! At least everyone was doing it, it was an open secret. The music intensified, the singer started to add his voice to the music and for the first time in months, in this difficult time, Moose felt kinda relieved. 


End file.
